


【了游】酒精检测

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 后半截没公开过，lofter也没发过_(:зゝ∠)_本来不打算加上的但是字数好像太少了（就一个【因为亲吻时间过长而被检测出酒驾】的沙雕梗
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作





	【了游】酒精检测

藤木游作一直都保持得很冷静，仿佛那些酒精都没起什么效果一样。直到电梯一路下降到地下停车场的时候才显出点醉意，在电梯间里就大大方方的把头往鸿上了见后背贴，还用鼻尖蹭来蹭去，像是什么在亲近安全对象的小动物。

“你不适合喝太多，尽量少接触酒精。”

“就一杯，我没醉。”

醉鬼都这么说，不过鸿上了见不打算继续反驳什么，等出了电梯的时候才伸手把他从自己身后拽出来再牵好，而下意识回握的高中生则晃了晃脑袋试图保持清醒。但正如成年人所预料的那样，游作的视线一直盯着虚无，他可能都不知道自己在干什么，连路都走不太稳，但他本能的信任着鸿上了见。

等到了停车的地方的时候了见松手准备拉开后座车门，而在鸿上了见面前直接卸掉了所有防备，任由精神松弛的藤木游作没管现在是什么地方什么时间，拉下他的衣领就直接啃了上去。

当然咬是没咬下去的，游作也找不准他的嘴唇的在哪里，碰到脸就亲脸，碰到哪里就亲哪里。

“你喜欢我还是枪管装填龙？”

“两者之间没有可比性，你平时就在想这种无聊的问题吗藤木游作。”

“Revolver的头盔可以多换几个样式，Playmaker还想和Revolver再打一场。”

是真的醉了。鸿上了见一边拍着藤木游作的后背一边再次打开后座的车门，这个喝醉了非要扒在自己身上的小醉猫一边乱七八糟的讲着些没有道理逻辑的胡话一边往他身上粘，还逮到什么地方就亲。

在鸿上了见的手伸过去的时候游作更是想就没想就把脸贴过去蹭着他的手心。

“了见，我喜欢你。”

“这种话等你清醒的时候再说。”

藤木游作一副不让亲就拒绝听话的样子，死死的扒着车门就是不进去，鸿上了见也不可能直接强行扳开他的手把人塞进去，先不说高中生此时的粘人程度翻了好几倍，鸿上了见就算说出拒绝的话语他也会左耳进右耳出压根听不进去，更何况了见并不想直接无视游作的请求。总而言之——强制执行是执行不了的鸿上了见又舍不得下手。

“那我就满足你的期待。”

先是贴着唇边浅浅的亲了一下，等藤木游作下意识的松开扒着车门的手转而勾住他的脖子时，鸿上了见立刻抓住这个时机把高中生整个人摁进后座再顺手带上车门，不过了见没有立刻回到驾驶座，而是抓着他的手扣在两侧再重新给了游作一个吻。

朦胧的醉意和缺氧让游作大脑发晕，等结束这个长吻的时候他几乎是瘫在后座上喘息，吞咽不下的津液顺着唇角下滑又被了见抹去，最后成年人又补上一个仅止于表面接触的轻吻这才结束。

和喜欢的对象接触再怎么说也不可能无动于衷，起了微妙反应的鸿上了见把自己的外衣盖到藤木游作身上，然后再回到驾驶座上扣好安全带。

“回去之后我再和你算账。”

但万万没想到的是一向没有不良行车记录的汉诺首领惨遭滑铁卢，在道中就被警察拦下来进行酒精检查，还被检测出了酒驾。在警局内再三肯定自己没喝酒的鸿上了见将情况如实相告——除了接吻对象的具体身份。

“我不相信只是接个吻就能被检测出酒精含量。”

交警疑惑的眼神透露着深深的不信任，但是鸿上了见没有一点心虚和惊慌，过于坦然的样子甚至让交警怀疑是自己的检测仪出了问题。

当然血液检测结果是一切正常，而鸿上了见本人的意识也非常清醒，唯一散发着浓郁酒味儿的只有在后座上睡得昏天黑地的藤木游作。

他们确实是只接了个吻。

忽略持续时间的话。

鸿上了见没想到［把藤木游作搬回室内］这一件简单的事情做起来会那么难，倒不是抱不起来——高中生太轻了，只是这个睡得迷迷糊糊的醉猫还没醒酒，了见把他抱起来的时候游作直接就往他身上挂，头埋在成年人颈窝蹭来蹭去。

“游作，醒醒。”

高中生一点儿都不愿意让鸿上了见去别的地方，成年人尝试了几次也没能从藤木游作粘人的蹭抱里挣出来，最后索性让他安静的抱了一会儿。

但是接下来的事情也是鸿上了见没想到的，似乎是醒了之后就不会再轻易的睡着，这个醉得意识不太清醒的高中生蹭着他的胸口不说还去扒他的腰带。

“了见…你不抱我吗？”

歪着头似乎是对鸿上了见无动于衷的状态不解，因为没办法顺利解开成年人的腰带，藤木游作索性趴到他身上，像是不小心磕了木天蓼的小猫那样亲了亲成年人的脸颊，然后又将吻滑落到喉结的位置浅浅地咬了一口。

那确实现在就可以和藤木游作算账了。

鸿上了见想起今天“酒驾”的事情的确需要这个高中生付出点代价。

把游作压进床铺里，被酒精麻痹得不怎么灵活的舌头几乎是被动的接受玩弄，上颌更是被欺负一般反复的触碰舔舐，口腔内部没有任何一个地方被落下，本来就因为在这样的吻里开发出口腔内敏感点的地方被重点照顾着，而双手被十指相扣的安全感又让他只是缩了一下就接受了这样的蹂躏，无论是齿根舌面还是舌根的性感带都被逗弄过，游作几乎是被动的接受着近乎等同于性快感的刺激。缠绵又长时间的吻甚至让了见尝出了游作喝的是什么酒，而氧气被榨取完的高中生连合上嘴都没什么力气，缺氧和醉酒带来的晕眩感让他的大脑变得更加混沌，只能任由牵扯出来的银线断落。

两个人的潮湿的呼吸间都漫着一股不浓烈的酒味儿，而确实也因为接吻就硬起来的地方被成年人趁着他还没缓过来的时候抚慰，

“手…喜欢…快点儿…”

游作胡乱的说着些醉酒的胡话，似乎是觉得了见的动作太过于缓慢，不满足感让游作直接摸向了枕头下面的避孕套，也不管拿到的是几个直接用牙咬着一端就撕开。

一般这种事都是鸿上了见自己来，但喝醉了胆子大了不少的藤木游作因为大脑还在混沌的缘故不能很好的将避孕套戴好，湿漉漉的润滑液反而沾了满手。了见握住游作的手腕制止这个还在乱摸的高中生，这种事情还是让他自己来比较好。

“……你更喜欢我粗暴点吗，游作。”

游作没回答，只是用仿佛期待着什么那般亮晶晶的眼神看着他。意外得知到了一点高中生的小心思，难怪他平时总是喜欢采取一些容易让鸿上了见理智崩断的举动。

接着游作伸手扯下那条蓝色的领带，穿在他身上的白色衬衫早就在中途就被蹭开了一个扣子，还露出了一小部分白而薄的胸膛。然后他俯身，慢慢的舔过了见胸口那道浅浅的沟壑，在到达喉结的时候又不轻不重的咬了一下将领带绕了上去。

“鸿上了见，我的。”

END


End file.
